I Gotta Find You Literally
by mia bella jacob
Summary: When Camp Star sees what Camp Rock can do they decide they may have to play a little dirty to win. When they kidnap Mitchie, Shane will do whatever it takes to find her. Will he be able to before the Final Jam? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning is written off of clips I've seen from the DCOM extras. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Or Camp Rock 2 for that matter… let's leave it at I don't own anything but the plot.**

Mitchie Torres was furious. Why is it that she was the only person who was serious about this battle of the camps thing? They were all taking this lightly. The biggest offence of the day was the water fight. She was trying to get the choreography into tip top shape but then Shane Grey had to lead a charge with squirt guns and everything. Nothing had been accomplished. It's like he doesn't even care.

-Camp Rock-

Shane Grey sat in his cabin upset about how she had reacted. The old Mitchie would have laughed at his little water fight. This new her… he didn't like her very much. She was always so serious and she never had the time to talk to him. He was almost positive that if he could get the old, fun loving Mitchie back things wouldn't be so rocky between them. This Mitchie only wanted to rehearse or go over routines. She wouldn't sit down and enjoy the music. If he could get her to do that, then everything would be fine.

-Camp Rock-

Tess Tyler sat at a round table with her Camp Star 'friends'. This was not a good situation. If their performance of 'It's on' was anything to say, they were better than she expected. She looked at Luke Williams and Dana Turner. "We need to do something. We can't risk losing," she said as they all stared at each other. Luke got a devious grin. "If you take away a fire, you're left with ash." Dana looked at him oddly. "Do you mind speaking _English_?" She asked a sneer clear in her voice. Luke rolled his eyes before saying, "if we take away their drive, they'll fall apart. Meaning, we take out the queen bee and then we watch the worker bees suffer." Tess felt her lips curve into a wicked grin. "I love where this is going," she said in a sing-song voice.

**Author's Note:**

** This is the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoy. Any thoughts? Also I would like to inform you that I am going to post pone the sequel to 'Found'. It was supposed to be completed by tomorrow but I got caught up in a Glee story. If I hurry I may be able to get it out, but I'm not positive. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie sat sulking in her cabin. She was still upset about what Shane had done. Deciding to go see if her mom needed any help in the kitchen, she made her way down the path. Upon reaching the kitchen, she pushed open the door. She saw her mom scrubbing a pot and she made her presence known when she greeted her mother. "Busy night?" Mitchie asked. Connie gave a chuckle. "You have no idea. Listen sweetie, your friends have been a little… concerned lately. You have been so focused on this big showdown you have coming up but you may be taking it a bit too far," Connie said. Mitchie sighed. "Mom I have to keep striving for the best. We need to do go. I can't let my camp get shut down. It's too important to me…" Mitchie trailed off. Her mom nodded. "Just don't forget about why you came here in the first place. Don't forget about having fun doing what you love."

Mitchie left after her mom said that. She went into the kitchen part of the mess hall and ran smack into a hard chest. She looked up to see it was Shane. She sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You were just trying to have fun. I was wrong," she sighed crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled down at her sadly. "Yeah, I was just hoping to get you to loosen up a little. Now a days you're just so uptight." That did it. He just pulled a trigger. "I'm uptight? I'm uptight? Well excuse me for caring about this place!" She said raising her voice as she spoke. "Well you are. Whenever I see you now, you're always stressing about the Final Jam," he said, raising his voice also. She scoffed and spoke, "Well excuse me for trying to save this place!" "So am I!" He yelled. "Oh really. Well how's that working out for you?" She asked. He stared at her before he got in her face. "What do you think we're all doing? We're all trying to save the camp! Maybe if you stopped yelling at us to get better, we would!" That sentence stunned her. Her eyes seemed to light on fire as she screamed back, "Well what am I supposed to do, Shane. They won't learn it and everyday, no scratch that, every _hour _we don't spend rehearsing is a step backwards. We can't afford to go backwards, Shane!" She exclaimed.

He let out a sigh. This new Mitchie was too much like him… stubborn. "Well some people miss the old Mitchie. Where is she huh? Where is the girl that sang '_This is me'_? Where is that girl?" He asked her. She glared. "Well you know what?This is me trying to save something I care about. If you don't like it fine but don't throw this competion away for nothing. I hope you know what the heck your doing Shane." With a final glare she left the room. As she was walking back to her cabin she heard a twig snap. She stopped and looked around. It was night and nobody was around. She was about to declare it was an animal when she heard another twig crack behind her and a rock skid across the ground to her left. "Hello? Who's there," she asked. She heard a chuckle and soon heard the crunching of gravel. She turned toward the sound and saw Luke coming towards her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Luke, Thank gosh it's you. I was getting worried. Luke… are you okay?" She asked as he started to walk toward her. She heard more footsteps to her left looked to see Dana standing there. "What's going on here? Look I would love to stay but it's almost curfew. I really need to go," Mitchie said starting to walk backwards. She was about to turn when she felt someone cover her mouth and wrap an arm around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. Luke walked up to her slowly, and his lips formed a wide smirk. He pulled a scarf from his pocket and stopped in front of her. He stroked her face gently and bent to her level. "Shh Shh Shh. Don't scream. This won't hurt a bit," he whispered. With that he took the scarf and gently pushed it into her mouth and over her tongue. He walked behind her and tied it the scarf tightly; rendering her speechless. She made a few noises of protests, trying to call for help but her attackers simply laughed. She still hadn't seen the third member of their party but she guess that it was that member who put a burlap sack over her head. She felt a rough hand, she guessed it was Luke's, grab her upper arm and begin to lead her to some unknown place. She tried desperately to call out for help but only made a series of high pitched squeaks. Tears pricked her eyes. This couldn't be happening…

_Camp Rock_

Shane sighed. He knew he had just made a major mistake but he wanted to be mad at her. She was just so infuriating… in a cute way. He quickly decided to stay mad at her for the night but make up with her tomorrow. He began to walk to his cabin… but if he had stuck around a little longer he may have seen what went down.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry they're still on the short side. I'm working on it. I just like leaving with a bit of drama. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie felt herself being led down to the dock, her hands being held behind her back by Luke. She began to panic as she felt her feet hit the wood. She was stopped and turned around. "We're going to put you in the canoe now," Luke whispered. She heard the water ripple and she guessed someone had stepped into it. The next thing she knew, someone had lowered her into the boat and she then felt the wooden bench of the canoe. She attempted to shake the bag off her head but failed. She sat still as she felt two other people enter the canoe. She felt movement and heard the ripples of water as she assumed that they were rowing. Fifteen minutes later, she felt the canoe beach itself on the shore. She was roughly pulled to her feet and marched along.

She heard the crunch of gravel and heard several ruckuses coming from different directions. She heard a door squeak on its hinges and she was pushed through a door way and knocked to the ground. As she heard the door close and lock behind her, she quickly took off the bag. She looked around and saw that she was caged in a dog run. The cage had a chain link pattern to keep her contained, with slots small enough so she couldn't stick her fingers through and unlatch it. She turned and saw Tess standing between Dana and Luke. She pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Tess, why would you do this?" She asked. Tess smirked at her. "You're our competition's leader. If Camp Star wants to stay open then we need to take you out," Tess said.

Luke leaned against the cage door. "Did you know that this camp ground used to be a dog training facility? They had dog runs in every cabin but I kept mine incase I missed my Shepard but I've found a … better use for it," he said as he looked at Mitchie. Mitchie glared. "So you're just going to keep me here forever?" Mitchie asked. "No. Just until after we beat Camp Rock. You'll be hated for bailing on them and nobody will believe you," Tess said. Dana was quiet, looking at Mitchie with a bit of pity. "Now, we have to leave, but feel free to make yourself comfortable. We'll bring you breakfast in the morning," Luke said. "Wait! Isn't this your cabin?" Mitchie asked Luke. "Nope. This is storage. People would come to check my cabin. Besides, my Shepard whines if I'm in the same room with her and not cuddling with her. She's an attention hog," Luke said. With that they left Mitchie in her prison.

Mitchie watched as the door closed behind them. She heard the click of a lock and knew that they had a lock from the outside. Mitchie decided to take a closer look at her prison. The dog run had an enclosed section that had a dog door for an entrance. Mitchie looked around to make sure no one was watching before she got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the opening. Once she was inside she stood. There was a small cot in the room. On top of it lie a pillow and blanket. There was also a soft rug beneath her feet in this part of the room. They had obviously prepared for her arrival. She shivered, not having realized how cold it was in the cabin. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she did another quick once over.

Getting down on her knees, she peered out the doggy door once more. No one in sight… perfect. She would have to cave in and sleep on something so why not the more comfortable option. She got up off her knees and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked for another clothing option but didn't find one. "Guess I have to sleep in this…" she thought to herself as she pulled her knees up onto the bed. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her small form. She then laid her head against the pillow and shut her eyes. She was scared. She didn't know when she would be able to see her mom again. She let an uneasy sleep overcome her as her tiredness took over her mind.

-Camp Rock-

Shane sat on his bed strumming his guitar. He was so upset with Mitchie. He couldn't believe that she could be so hard headed. It was… too similar to him. One thing was for sure; he would stand his ground and wouldn't back down until he won this battle. If only he knew what her current situation was…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to get out. I'll post a photo of where Mitchie is being held captive… the cage I mean. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Shane Grey woke up with the sun that morning. He gave a lazy stretch before he rolled out of bed. He groaned and went to his suitcase, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans. He then went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and then pulled on his clothes. Once he was dressed he made his way back to the mess hall. He walked in and saw Nate and Jason standing in line to get food. He went to stand with them. He patted Jason on the back and he and Nate fist pounded.

"Hey man. What's up? You seemed kind of upset last night," Jason said. Shane's sighed. "Mitchie's just making things so… complicated. I want to hang out and all she wants to do is practice for the show down. I just wish she would chill out," Shane said. Nate looked at Shane. "Man she just wants us to do good. It's nothing against you," he said placing a hand on his shoulder. Just then they reached the front of the line and got their food; waffles with a side of bacon and orange juice. They then went to find a table. They spotted Caitlyn and moved to sit by her. She turned when she heard a chair scrape back and turned. She smiled at Shane as he sat down.

"Morning," she said. He nodded his response. "I'm exhausted! I can't keep working like this. Mitchie needs to give us more free time," Peggy said, exasperated. Ella nodded her head in agreement. "I keep pricking my fingers with the needle every time I try to hand sew stuff," she said holding up her bandaged fingers to add emphasis. Shane nodded. "I already tried to talk to her but nothing gets through her thick head…" Shane trailed off. "Well try again later. Maybe she'll be in a better mood," Caitlyn suggested.

Shane knew he was outnumbered and decided to go find Mitchie at lunch break. He then stood up and walked to his class. As he walked in he smiled at his campers. "Hey guys! So who's ready for another exciting day of singing?" He asked rubbing his hands together. His class cheered and stood up ready to do their scales. He took a seat on the piano bench. "Now we all know that piano skills aren't as good as Nate… so bear with me." The class laughed at him as he began to various warm ups.

After class, Shane ran out to the mess hall. He slipped into the kitchen when the door opened. He almost ran straight into Connie. She sighed when she saw him. "Shane you scared me. Have you seen Mitchie? She was supposed to help me with lunch," Connie asked. Shane shook his head. "No I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she's sick. I can go check on her," Shane said. Connie nodded. "Thank you Shane. I really appreciate it. I really need to get back to the kitchen but… do you think you could come back and give me a hand if she is sick?" "Of course I can," Shane said with a smile. He waved and then jogged down the path to Mitchie's cabin.

When he reached it he knocked on the door. "Mitchie? Mitchie, you in there?" He spoke as he pushed it open. "Mitchie?" He looked around the cabin and was surprised. It didn't look like she'd been in there all night. He walked the room searching for any sign that she had been there. He found nothing. Suddenly he felt a quiver of panic run through him. What if something had happened to her?

He ran back down the pathway to the mess hall. He burst through the door. "Connie she isn't there!" He said panting from the run. Connie's face paled. Her daughter was missing. "I'm going to Brown," with that Connie ran as fast as she could. She burst into his office. "Brown we have problem! No one's seen Mitchie. She's not in her cabin," Brown's eyes widened in panic. "Maybe she went into the woods... I'll get search parties started right away." With that he got over the P.A. System. "All campers report to the mess hall immediately." This wasn't good.

-Camp Rock-

Mitchie woke up with a jolt. She had been startled awake by the slam of a door. She blinked several times but then was frightened by her surroundings. It took her a while to remember where she was but when she did her shoulders slumped. She was caged, like an animal. She heard footsteps and became curious. She got down on her hands and knees and peered through the entrance. She saw jean clad legs and then she heard a low, voice say, "Get out here if you want to eat." She crawled through the entrance and saw not just Luke but also Dana standing in front of the door to her prison. Luke held a small plate of food in his hand. He opened the gate and approached Mitchie. Mitchie scrambled to her feet. If she was going to be in his presence, she would not bow at his feet. He stopped and stood to his full height; about 6 inches taller than her.

He thrust the plate into her hands and then turned on his heel. He closed the gate with a flourish and relocked it. Mitchie looked down at the plate which held a banana and water bottle. Luke walked out of the cabin but Dana stayed. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Luke disappeared. Once he was out of site Dana turned. "So…" she said awkwardly. Mitchie just stared. "Alright I know this really sucks for you. I didn't want to do this. I want to win fair and square," Dana said, leaning against the fencing. "Then why are you doing it?" Mitchie asked, her eyebrows rating. Dana fidgeted.

"Luke didn't really give me a choice. Look, I know that I look like the villain but I'm really on your side. Ever since this stupid camp opened, my dad never has time to just be my dad. I never get to just spend time with him," Dana said, opening up to girl. The two looked at each other. Dana then looked over her shoulder and then turned back to Mitchie. "Look I need to go but I'll see if I can swipe you a few more things to eat. I probably won't be much but it'll be more than Luke and Tess intend to give you," she said and spoke, "Thank you." Dana then turned and walked away. Mitchie was once again alone in her prison. How she wished she had been nicer to Shane.

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry it took me so long to upload. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

"Mitchie?" Shane cried out at the top of his lungs. He had never been so thankful to have a singer's lungs before. He was able to not only be loud but he was able to project his voice so that it carried and echoed in the woods. He walked down the path and continued to cry out. He sighed and continued on his way. He kicked at a few stones and then shouted again. "Mitchie can you here me?" The silence was haunting. It seemed to hum as the sound of his echo faded.

How he wished he had been just a bit kinder. Now the poor girl was probably curled up under a tree, cold, hungry, tired, and scared. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to be lost in the woods. There were so many obstacles and the temperature cooled off considerably at night. He blamed himself. Maybe if he hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have run off. He took a deep breathe to prepare to yell out again but stopped short when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Nate and Jason. Nate jogged up to him and asked, "Any sign of her?" Shane shook his head sadly. "I haven't seen hide or hair of her," he said slapping his hands against his hips.

Jason was confused. He couldn't figure out why Mitchie was gone. Her and Shane had a fight. That shouldn't have driven her to the point of running away. She should have just gone straight back to her cabin and ignored Shane the rest of the next two days. It also just seemed so unlike her. Mitchie was far from stupid. She would know better than to go and run into the woods at night, even if anger was clouding her judgment. Nothing was adding up here. Something funny was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Shane was scared. He wouldn't admit it yet but he was. If Mitchie really was out here the odds were against her. He had to find her and he had to do it quickly. What if he didn't get to her in time? He picked up his pace as the three boys continued down the path.

-With Dana-

Dana quietly slipped into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple for herself as well as one for Mitchie. Also swiping a bag of cheetos and a water bottle she placed it into her bag and began to walk out of the cabin when she almost ran smack into her father. She quickly gasped out a hello and gave him a hug. He then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He turned back around. "How's your day going, Dana? Are the Alto 2s finally getting that harmony right?" He asked before taking a swig. Dana nodded. "They're still a bit shaky on verse two but other than that I think they got it down." Her father smiled. "I know I can always count on you pumpkin," he said. He kisses her forehead before saying, "I need to run. I have to go give Tess and Luke a private voice lesson." With that her father was gone. She sighed sadly before making her way out of the cabin. Turning down the path she went to go visit her captive.

-With Mitchie-

Mitchie sat on her cot. It was so boring that she wanted to go to sleep and wake up in about a decade… maybe two. She looked up when she heard a door open and close. She heard the cage door open and then heard Dana's voice. She crawled out of her 'bedroom' and stood when she was out. Dana fished in her bag and pulled out the food she had brought. "It's not much but it'll do," she said as she offered them to Mitchie. She took them in her hands and said, "Its better than nothing."

Dana smiled but then sighed. "I wish I could stay and help you but I have a class to teach," she said and then she walked away. Closing and locking the door behind her. As the sound of the door closing echoed, Mitchie sighed. She was once again alone. She opened the bag of Cheetos and began to pick at them. Yup this whole thing was just plain lonely. She crumpled the bag once she was done and she then proceeded to lick the excess cheese from her fingers and lips. She then went back into her tiny bedroom so she could nap on a semi full tummy.

-With Caitlyn-

Caitlyn was pacing her cabin anxiously as she tried to think of where Mitchie could be. She decided to go on a walk to try to clear her head. She pulled on her sneakers and walked onto the jogging trail. As she began to walk down the path, her eyes took in the scenery. She felt some of the stress she was feeling begin to ebb away. She passed the docks and did a double take. Her eyes widened and she began to walk down to the dock, slowing her stride and trying to take deep breathes. As she got to the edge, she knelt down and grabbed something from the edge. What had been handing on a loose nail was a small piece of fabric and that fabric looked just like Mitchie's shirt did.

** Author's Note:**

** Okay, its been a while but I'm super busy so please don't be mad that I'm struggling with updating. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Caitlyn panicked when she saw the fabric. What could she do? She looked at the fabric one more time. She then sprinted down the road towards the woods. She had to find Shane and tell him that Mitchie had gone near the lake. What if she fell into the lake? What if she drowned? She could swim but if she hit her head… Caitlyn increased her pace. As she continued to run, she sighed in relief when she saw Shane, Nate, and Jason walking towards her. She picked up her speed a little more. When they saw her, their expressions darkened and they picked up their pace. "Caitlyn, what's wrong?" Nate asked when he thought she was within hearing distance. Caitlyn ran as fast as she could to close the distance. She stopped in front of the three boys. "Mitchie… shirt… lake!" She said in-between gasps. "Take a deep breath," Jason said. She did as instructed. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Better?" He asked. She nodded as she continued to breathe deeply. "Now tell us what happened," Jason instructed. "Mitchie's shirt is on the dock! I don't know what to do! What if she fell in?" Caitlyn said in a quickly. The trio looked at each other. Shane then turned his full attention on Caitlyn. "Show me where it is."

*Camp Rock*

Mitchie sat board out of her mind. Dana was becoming a big help. She was continuously sneaking into the cabin and bringing Mitchie treats. Her latest accomplishment was a Rubik cube and a crossword puzzle. Mitchie was currently working on the horse racing puzzle (she couldn't find _'Preakness'_) in her 'room' when she heard the door open. She stuffed the puzzle under her pillow and then stuck her head by the dog door. She peered through and saw Dana standing there. "Mitchie, come out I have exciting news!" Dana said opening the cage door. Mitchie crawled through and got onto her feet. "What's going on?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dana smiled happily. "I think I know how to get you out of here," Dana said. Mitchie's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked, feeling skeptical. She wasn't sure. This cage was pretty much fool proof. There was now way out except for the door. Dana smiled and said, "I have a plan." Mitchie still looked skeptical but she listened as Dana began to explain her plan. As the plan was being revealed to her, she began to grin and it then grew in size. This might actually work.

*Camp Rock*

Shane stood on the edge of the dock. Jason was holding the small piece of fabric between his fingers. "Its very similar to the shirt Mitchie had been wearing," Nate observed. Caitlyn let out a tiny squeak at this. This could not be happening. She started to rant about all the things that could have happened to her. Shane tuned her out. Mitchie wouldn't be stupid enough to come down to the dock at night… something else happened to her. He took the fabric and examined the tear it had. The were edges torn up. Shane took a deep breathe. Shane frowned and said, "She was kidnapped." That got everyone's attention. Nate put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Shane, are you sure? Are you absolutely positive? " He asked. Shane nodded. "The fabric's edges aren't torn off cleanly. There was a struggle." The others looked skeptical. Shane's lips were set in a determined line. "If you don't believe me fine, but I know."

**Author's Note:**

** So it's been a while. Shane figured it out but the others don't think he is right. The plot thickens. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Luke walked into the 'storage' cabin. He held a small bottle of water as well as a sandwich in his hand. "Oh little rocker, I come bearing gifts," he said as he swung the door open. He gasped when he saw the cage door. It was wide open. He ran over to it and placed a hand on the frame. The next thing he knew he was shoved from behind and he collapsed to his knees. He turned just in time to see Mitchie closing the door, sliding the lock into place, and then dash out the door. He slammed his fists against the door. It was then that he realized he had just committed a felony. He had kidnapped a person. He leaned against the wall and slammed his head against it. Tess's shift wouldn't be until dinner. He now got to see what she had been living… at least for a little while.

*Camp Rock*

Mitchie ran down to where Dana had told her. The plan had worked so far. Now she just had to get back to camp. Dana was standing where she said she was; right under the big oak tree that was surrounded by pines. Dana began to walk with Mitchie following behind her. When they got about halfway to the splitting points, Dana turned. "Look, Mitchie, I know that this hasn't been fair to you… but could you no tell anyone. I would be fine but Luke… his family can't handle it." Mitchie nodded. She knew what it was like to disappoint a loved one. She sighed. "I won't say anything. I'll tell them I was upset so I took a walk to clear my head and got myself lost." Dana smiled. "I appreciate that. Now get out of here when you still can." With that Mitchie took off at a jog into the woods. She was on her way home…"

*Glee*

Shane had begun to trek through the woods. He didn't know how long it had been. It was beginning to get late. That much he was certain of. He saw something move. Turning he saw it was only a deer. He continued his trek in hopes of finding Mitchie. He began to sing 'I gotta find you' to keep himself busy. He then saw her. Her hair in disarray, a piece of her dress torn from the skirt of it, looking like she hadn't had a decent sleep in days, but she was there. He screamed her name and took off at a full run to catch up to her. She heard him and smiled upon seeing him. "Shane!" She screamed. She managed to drag her weak body into a full out sprint. He opened his arms and she jumped into them. "I found you! I can't believe I found you," Shane said as he supported her weight. He put her down. He also took a good look at her. She truly did look awful. "Come on. Let's get you back to camp. We'll get you cleaned up and you must be starving. Then you can take a nice long rest on a full stomach," he said as he took her hand and began to lead her back to camp. They would be fine now. Plans could proceed normally. He was just happy that he had found her.

**Author's Note:**

** I know the ending sucks. I'm just kind of sick of writing for this. It's not fun anymore. That is why the ending is so abrupt. Thank you for reading though.**


End file.
